


Alley In The Dark

by fangirl1005



Category: Janoskians
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke is walking home one night, something terrible happens. It's up to Beau and Jai to fix their brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley In The Dark

Luke was waking home. It was 11:29 and he decided to take a shortcut through an alley to get home quicker. Maybe walking through a dark alley at that time of night wasn't the smartest idea. They came out of nowhere. Four of them.  
“Well well well, who's a pretty boy”’ one of them jeered.  
“Excuse me, I need to go home” Luke said, trying to push past.  
“But we only just met” said another one.  
Luke felt his heart speed up.  
“Please let me go”  
“No no no, that would be too easy. I want to see you fight for it first” he sneered as one of the men pinned Luke up against the wall.  
“Help! Someone please!” Luke cried out terrified.  
“No one will hear you. It's too late. And I suggest you don't say another word” he whispered in his ear. Luke wished for it all to be over. The pain. The shame. He was helpless. 

Once the men had finished with him, they threw him to the ground.  
“Maybe we'll see you again?” They said to him laughing. Luke was left alone, sobbing in the alley. He managed to compose himself enough to fix his appearance and stumble home. He didn't know how he found his way, but he did. He stumbled into the house and tried to stop crying. He didn't expect to see both his brothers waiting at the door.  
“Where have you been! It's 1:30” Beau shouted.  
“Luke? What's wrong?” Jai said, sensing something was wrong. It wasn't until they both looked hard that they saw how much he had been crying and the bruises on his body.  
“What happened to you!” Beau said.  
“Let-let me go” Luke mumbled, trying to shove past them.  
“Not so fast” Beau said as he grabbed Luke to stop him pushing past them.  
“Get off! Don't touch me!” He cried, moving away from Beau.  
“W-what happened Luke” Jai asked, looking scared.  
“Have to go. Need to stop. Have to stop. Make it stop!” Luke screamed, pulling his hair. He collapsed to the floor in a sobbing wreck and weeped. Jai knelt beside him and gently touched his arm. Luke flinched at the touch but looked him in the eye.  
“Come here” Jai said softly, holding out his arms. Luke fell into the arms of his twin and cried into his chest. Jai just held him there, trying to calm him down.  
Beau was trying to figure out what happened. Why was he bruised? Why was he scared. Suddenly everything clicked.  
“Luke, did-did you get…raped?”  
Luke nodded and carried on crying. Jai felt tears slip down his face as he thought about what his twin had been through.  
“I'm going to kill them. I'm going to fucking get them! No one messes with my family” Beau screamed, kicking the wall. The loud noises and anger of his brother scared Luke and he gripped Jai's hoodie and nestled further in, looking up with wide eyes.  
“Beau! Stop! You're scaring him” Jai said, looking down at Luke.  
“I'm sorry” he mumbled, crouching down next to them both. “I'm so sorry Lukey” Beau whispered, pulling the boy into his arms. Luke fell into Beau’s arms and seeked comfort from his older brother.  
“Come on, let's get you cleaned up” Beau said to the young boy. Luke tried to stand but he failed, his legs too weak.  
“Don't worry, I got you” Beau said as he picked him up.  
Luke whimpered in pain at the movement and leant into Beau’s touch. They slowly undressed him, taking in all the bruises. They helped him into the shower and Jai got in with him. Luke couldn't stand on his own so he slid down the wall and sat in the corner. Jai sat beside him and held his broken brother. They rinsed his hair and washed the dried blood from his body. They guided him to bed and let him rest.  
“Go to sleep now Lukey. You'll be better soon, I promsie”  
Jai climbed in next to him, and held Luke in his arms. Beau sat on the other side of Luke, wrapping his arm around both his little brothers.  
“Don't wanna sleep” Luke mumbled.  
“We'll be right here, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere” Jai said softly.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise” Jai replied. Both the twins eventually fell asleep, and Beau just sat there watching them peacefully. He was going to fix his little brother. He would make sure of that.


End file.
